Wherever I Go
by Songficcer
Summary: Takes place between chaps 18&19 of 'From Dreams to Reality.' Caden has suffered a terrible injury and to cheer her up, the senshi decide to take her on a trip. But it's a trip Caden doesn't want to go on.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone. I am so sorry about the wait on this. I didn't realize it had been a year since my last Rei/Caden story. I do apologize for that.**

**This story takes place during the end of 'From Dreams to Reality,' between chapters 18 and 19. **For any new comers I suggest you read ** 'What Is Reality Anyway?' and 'From Dreams to Reality', before continuing on.**

* * *

><p>I was in darkness and I felt cold. I could hear a slow beeping to my left and I as I opened my eyes, my vision was flooded by a bright, white light. I turned toward the beeping and realized it was a heart monitor. It dawned on me that I was the one hooked up to it. My heart beat seemed steady, as far as I could tell.<p>

My head was foggy and my back was stiff. I wondered how long I had been out.

"Caden?"

Groaning with the effort of moving my head, I turned and bleary eyed I saw Rei sitting beside me. Rei quickly pulled out her communicator. It beeped before Rei said,"She's awake." Putting the communication device away, Rei turned backed to reached her hand up and slid her fingers through my short yet shaggy hair. Her face was full of worry.

"Are you ok," she asked. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." I groaned and blinked. "Where am I?"

I watched as her brows knitted with concern. "You're in the hospital," she replied tentatively.

I blinked at my girlfriend. The hospital? What the hell happened? "How did I end up here?"

"You...you don't remember," Rei asked. I could see on her face that her concern for me was growing.

Slowly, I shook my head.

Rei sighed and pulled her chair closer to the bed. She bit her bottom lip and she looked worried.

"You've been here about three weeks," she began. "This is the first time you've woken up. There was a youma battle and you were seriously injured. We thought you weren't going to wake up."

I stared at Rei. I had been in a coma for almost a month?

"What happened," I asked.

If it was at all possible, Rei seemed even more worried. "We engaged it."

I stared at Rei, disbelieving. "It can't be that simple."

Rei sighed. "It was huge and mean and could make mini colones of itself. It had blades where its hands should have been. And,  
>for some reason, it targeted you right off." Rei's eyes lowered to the floor for a moment before she looked up at me again.<br>"You're lucky Hotaru was there. She saved your life."

I sighed as the weight of what Rei told me settled in. I could have been killed. Easily. Sighing again, I brought my hands up to brush my hair out of my face but only my left hand moved. Looking down, I expected to find my right arm in a brace or sling, restraining it from moving. My jaw dropped and my eyes widend at the sight before me.

My right arm was completely gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's the prolouge. I know I said this would be a lost 'chapter', but when I first attempted to write this months ago, I realized it wasn't going to fit into one chapter. So you get a full story instead. I hope this makes up for the fact I did not intend to wait a year. More to come soon!<strong>


	2. Welcome Back

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The morning sun, although obscured by trees, was still bright and blinding. I blinked several times, bringing my hands up to rub the sleep from my eyes. The ground was cold and my back was stiff; I had slept outside again.

Sighing, I lifted my heavy body from the damp ground. Nearby, I heard a frog croak and I turned toward the small pond just in time to see the water ripple. Groaning again, I raised my arms above my head, stretching out my stiff muscles. I gave a loud sigh as I brought my arms back down; my right shoulder was acting up. I brought my left hand up to gently massage my shoulder and a moan escaped my lips. Sighing again, I made my way back to the Shrine. Rei, I knew, would already be awake.

* * *

><p>"I see you slept outside again," Rei said as she entered the small kitchen.<p>

I sighed as I took another bite of my salmon. After swallowing, I glanced up at my better half as she took a seat on the other side of the table. "If it's any consolation, I didn't sleep well."

"I don't much care where you sleep," Rei said, "So long as it isn't with another girl." I chuckled around my mouthful of rice and saw Rei give a small smile. "I'm just worried, is all. You haven't slept right in months. Not since..." Rei's voice trailed off and I glanced down at my bowl.

"Since I almost died and lost my arm?" I could feel myself becoming agitated. I wasn't mad at Rei, but since the fiasco I had been forbidden from fighting youma by Usagi. I know she was trying to protect me, to keep me alive, but I felt so... useless now. I had been given the chance to fly with eagles and after getting caught in a storm, my wings had been clipped. I looked out the window, toward the side yard and took a deep breath and blew it out through my nose, a growl escaping with it. Any metion of that entire incident set me on edge.

"Caden," Rei said softly. "I know this bothers you but-"

"But it's for my own good and I should just accept it," I said, cutting her off. I glanced at Rei. I could feel myself becoming heavy. Like I said, I wasn't mad, not at her. But since leaving the hospital and the royal decree, I had been in a perpetual state of grumpiness and depression. I sighed and stood from the table.

"Where are you going," Rei asked, annoyed.

"To smoke," I replied.

As I left the room, Rei called from the kitchen, "Don't forget, we're leaving today."

I stopped and quickly turned, poking my head back into the kitchen. "That's today," I asked, almost squeeking.

"Hai," Rei said calmly, her back to me.

I groaned and banged my head on the door frame. "I totally forgot."

"I guessed that," Rei said, turning to face me, taking a sip of her tea. Her eyebrows were raised; her subtle smirk.

I groaned and stomped back over to the table, sat down and let my head drop onto it with a loud thud. "Do I have to go?"

I heard a small clink on the table before Rei's warm hand rested on the back of my head. "It will be good for you."

I moved my head so my chin was resting on the table and glared at my girlfriend. "Lies. All. Lies."

* * *

><p>I shuffled through the top dresser drawer, my shoulder length hair falling into my face, resisting the urge to just dump the entire drawer out. I was beyond pissed at this point. I KNOW I put that damn velvet box in here and so help me God if I don't find it, I will have a fucking conniption-<p>

"Caden?"

I turned quickly, slamming the drawer shut in the process and leaned my back against the dresser. Rei stood in the doorway of our bedroom, a look of mild amusement on her face, several clothing boxes in her arms. I smiled a toothy, manic grin and Rei's eyebrow hitched up.

"Need help with any-"

"Nope!" I said quickly, smiling more.

Rei stared at me for a moment longer. "Are you su-"

"Yup," I said quickly, my voice going up an octave. We stared at one another for a moment. I could feel my right eye twitch as Rei stood there, her smile growing with each passing second.

"Did, uh, did you need something, love," I asked, stuttering over my words.

"Our costumes just arrived," she laughed, walking full into the room.

"Which one is mine," I asked, forgetting my treasure hunting quest. I picked up a hair band, brushed my hair back from my face and tied my hair into a short pony tail that rested at the base of my neck before peeking inside the box on top. I saw red fabric and smiled, handing it off to Rei before picking the other up, holding it to my chest.

Rei laughed at my sketchiness. "Why won't you tell me who you're going as," she asked.

"Secret," I said mischeviously. "No one else knows, either, so don't feel bad."

Rei shook her head at my antics, opening her box to reveal her costume. It was an exact replica of her senshi fuku.

"Explain to me why you had that made," I asked, placing my box inside of a suitcase and zipping it up. "Why not just transform?"

"Because, it takes energy to keep the suit active," Rei said, folding the costume and placing it inside her own suitcase. "If I am going as myself, I would be drained by the end of the weekend." Rei zipped her suitcase and smirked over at me. "You don't want my energy drained, now do you?"

I felt my face burn and I coughed.

Rei smiled. "I didn't think so." Rei turned to look over at the clock on her side of the bed. "The others should be here any time now." Rei turned back to me and asked, "Everything is set up for us, right?"

"Yup," I said, carrying my bag. I walked over to Rei's bag and picked it up by the handle and made my way outside of the room,  
>and to the door of the shrine that led outside. "I set up everything last week with the help of Sets."<p>

The previous week, Setsuna and I traveled back to my world. I picked a con and then went back in time to get the best deal on the hotel and to pre-register our group. It took a few hours to set everything up, but I was back the same day I left and in time for dinner.

"You do know she hates it when you call her that." I could hear the smile in Rei's voice. "How were you able to afford everything?"

I sat the bags on the walk way and sat beside them, swinging my legs over the edge. "I had a few grand left in my bank account when I left. I just used that and got us two rooms. Plus three day passes for the convention? That was about seven hundred dollars right there." I smiled up at Rei who was standing behind me. "The rest is going toward food and buying toys!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "You mean mechandise of me and the others?" I nodded enthusiatically. "You know us personally, why would you need it?"

"I don't need it," I sulked. "And, yeah, I do know you guys. But, I'm still a fan. Plus, it'll be nice to have stuff that isn't made here. Do you know how much it'll be worth?"

"You don't need the money," Rei said, finally taking a seat beside me. "Usagi still pays you wages for protecting Chibiusa and the shrine is well off. You don't need money," she repeated.

"It's not about money," I said.

"Then what is it about?"

"Bragging rights." I laughed as Rei slammed her palm against her forehead.

I chuckled and looked out over the yard. The sun had begun to set, casting the court yard into twilight. This was my favorite time of day, although the last few months I hadn't had much time to enjoy it. The daily chores that needed to be done around the Shrine made it hard to relax. It was the most work I had ever done in my life and not something I was used to. I knew Rei was happy for the help, though, even if she didn't say it. I would catch her looking at me and she would smile.

"We're here!"

I turned toward the rest of our party as they finished making their way up the shrine's steps. Usagi had been the one who had called out. Beside her stood Mamoru and he carried four bags; one in each hand and one under each arm. I saw Ami and Mako-chan behind them, with Mako-chan carrying one, albiet large, bag in her hand. Next was Minako, who had two bags of her own. The last members of our little group were Haruka and Michiru. Michiru carried a small purse in front of herself while Haruka carried two bags. They were all dressed in typical 20th century clothing.

What was it with women having to have more clothes then they actually needed for a trip? Seriously? I used to have a cousin who, when we were kids and she spent the night with me, would bring over four fucking bags. One night, four bags. What the hell? Of course, most of them were toys. And, while I owned toys myself, I had action figures while she had Barbie dolls and she was not about to play with 'boy toys.'

"My God, Usagi," Rei barked. "We're going away for four days! Do you really need all of that?"

I laughed at my girlfriend's annoyance. My laughter doubled when I saw Mamoru's face; he whole heartidly agreed with the miko. I wasn't going to open my mouth and contribute to the overwhelming urge of water works about to flow from Usagi's eyes because of Rei's temper, but I agreed with them, too.

"You're so mean, Rei," Usagi whined.

"How's your arm," Ami asked, making her way toward me. I stood as she approached me, offering her my right arm. She began to inspect it, gently pinching me.

"Fine," I answered. "Its tingling, though."

Ami raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really, so soon," she asked. When I nodded, she smiled. "That's good. It means the arm is syncing up with your nervous system faster than we had anticipated."

A shimmery portal opened up in the middle of the courtyard, seperating Rei, Ami and I from the others. Pluto stepped out of it, a small creature weaving out from behind her legs. I smiled and ran forward, picking the gray cat up. Gremlin mewled up at me as I turned him onto his back to rub his belly. I had missed the little booger.

Pluto approached me and scratched behind Gremlin's ears. "Is he behaving himself," I asked, looking up at the Time guardian.

She smiled and nodded. Gremlin turned and jumped from my arms to Pluto's shoulder. I reached up, patted his head before going back to pick up mine and Rei's bags. She and I both approached the Time senshi along with the others. Pluto stood aside as the portal behind her changed colors from a blue-gray to a near black color. I looked at Pluto with concern, and she smiled.

"You'll be arriving at night," she said. Pluto then turned to Usagi. "Did Small Lady give you her Time pen?" Usagi nodded and pulled out the said artifact from her jean pocket. Pluto smiled.

"Have fun, then," she said.

* * *

><p>We stepped out of the portal into a dim alley way. No one was here and thus it was the best place for us to come out at. We stepped out of the alley and the building to our right was the convention and our hotel. Our group made its way inside and I stepped up to the counter and rang the bell. While waiting, Haruka slugged me on the arm.<p>

"Is it me, or did your chest get bigger?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they're bigger here." I cocked an eyebrow and motioned toward Haruka's chest. "So are yours." Haruka looked down at herself and blushed, crossing her arms in embaressment. The group and I laughed.

A young lady stepped out of a back office then and smiled at me.

"_Hello, may I help you_," she asked cheerfully.

I smiled and said, "I have two rooms under 'Stallsworth.'"

The concierge simply stared at me, blinking. "I-I'm sorry?"

I quirked my eyebrow. Why was she apologizing?

"_Um, Caden_?" I turned to look at Ami. _"You're speaking Japanese_." She said this in English and I felt my ears burn. The last two and a half years of my life I had been speaking Japanese and had no reason to speak in my native tongue. I felt so stupid just then.

I turned back to the girl and smiled weakly. In English I said, "_I'm sorry. I have two rooms under 'Stallsworth.'_"

The girl smiled and began typing into the computer behind the counter. She smiled and nodded, bringing out a card for me to fill out. I had already paid for the rooms in full, so this was simply for us to check in.

I finished filling in the card and the lady gave me our key cards. I smiled at her as she called for a bellhop to carry our bags but I insisted we carry our own. Our hands weren't broken (although Mamoru's may have been from all of Usagi's bags) and it seemed pointless to have someone else carry them. We made our way to the elevators and up to our floor.

Our rooms were side by side. Usagi, Mamoru, Ami and Mako-chan took one while Rei, Minako, Michiru, Haruka and I took the other. Upon entering our room, Rei unlocked the door that seperated our room from Usagi's and was greeted by the bubbly blond who had done the same.

I dropped mine and Rei's bags onto the bed beside the window before dropping face down onto the bed. It stank of other people which made me roll over onto my back.

"Your room looks just like ours," Usagi said as she came in through the ajoining door, Mamoru at her back.

"They're cookie cutter rooms, Usagi," I said. "They all look alike. Except for the suites. I bet those are nice."

"How come we didn't get a suite then," Minako asked, scrutinizing the room.

"Cause they only come with one bed," I answered, rolling over to pick up the remote from the small table between the two beds. I sat back up and began flipping through the channels.

Rei walked over and slapped my feet off the bed before sitting down. "No shoes on the bed, hoodlum."

I smirked at her, readjusting myself on the bed, feet in the floor this time. "You got it, Tinman."

"Tinman," Haruka asked, unzipping one of her bags.

"Caden thinks I'm heartless," Rei said, glaring at me as I smiled in return.

"Ah, a Wizard of Oz reference," Ami said as she and Mako-chan followed Usagi into our room. The couple took seats at the small table in our room.

"It does suit her," Usagi said before Rei picked up a pillow and launched it at the blond's head. The pillow hit it's target and Usagi glared at the miko. The two began to bicker and the rest of us just groaned.

I sighed, clicking through the channels on the television. I hadn't watched tv in over two years. I have to say, it wasn't anything I missed.

"Anything good on," Minako asked.

"Nope," I said, turning the tv off and tossing the remote into the floor. "We should get some sleep. We'll have to be up early tomorrow to get ready for the con."

"What time does it start," Usagi asked, already making her way back to the door that led to her room.

"Con starts at ten. But with there being so many of us, I'm sure we'll need all the time we can get to get dressed," I said.  
>I stretched and yawned widely then. "Plus I'm tired."<p>

"You've been pushing yourself," Ami said. "I told you not to do that." Her blue eyes looked over at Rei when she said this.

"Don't blame Rei," I said. "She didn't want me doing half of what I've been doing since getting home from the hospital. I'm the stubborn one who's being an idiot."

"I swear," Minako said, "I never thought I'd meet someone as stubborn, if not more so, than Rei."

I laughed, along with everyone else. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." I yawned and I could feel my eyes begin to droop. I felt someone ruffle my long hair and I looked up to see Mako-chan smile before she and Ami walked into their room, following Usagi and Mamoru.

"Okay, Caden," Minako said. "Off the bed so we can turn it down."

I did as I was told and stood from the bed. While Minako turned the bed down, I stripped out of my jeans and socks. I slid my arms into my shirt, unfastened my bra and pulled it out from my shirt and dropped it onto my bag, along with my jeans. After the bed had been turned down, I sat back down and slid my legs under the blankets. Haruka had done as I had done and stripped down to just a teeshirt and her undies while Michiru, Minako and Rei took turns changing into their PJs in the bathroom.

As we all laid down and the lights shut off, Rei slid her arm around my waist, laying her head on my left shoulder. I could feel Minako shifting around on the other side of Rei as she tried to find a comfortable spot. I sighed deeply, forcing my body to relax. My mind was turning dark as it slowly dawned on me that this was real, that I was reall here.

I was home. And I fucking hated it.


	3. Getting Ready

I laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I could hear Rei's soft snoring beside me and Minako's not so soft snoring on the other side of Rei. The whir of the AC couldn't drown out -that- sound. Although the sound was annoying, it wasn't what woke me up. I turned my head toward the bedside clock. It read 5:02. I groaned.

Ever since that fight with the youma and I had lost my arm, I had been having trouble sleeping. At first, while in the hospital, I couldn't sleep because I was sleeping alone. Just when I got used to it, I was able to go home and I had to learn how to sleep with another person in the room again. My sleep the last few months had been restless. Every few days, the exhasution would finally catch up with me and I would crash out and sleep for about a day and a half before the cycle started over.

I sighed and slowly sat up in bed. I wasn't tired now. Ever since I had set foot back into this world, I had felt apprehensive. I was on edge; there was a shadow in the back of my head, taunting me, keeping me awake.

I looked down at Rei before gently untangling myself from the covers. I could feel the sweat on my body instantly dry as I stood from the bed and away from Rei's body heat. She always seemed like she was running a fever. I had worried at first, until I remembered a similar situation with Ami. The bluenette had placed her hand on my shoulder and I had instantly felt cool. Rei was the same, only with heat.

I picked my jeans up from the floor and dressed before sliding my bare feet into my sneakers. I shuffled through my bag in the dark, searching for a small pouch and a slim wooden case. Once I found them, I stood and slid the pouch into my pocket and keeping the case in my hand. I made sure I had the room key before my way to the door and silently opening it and disappearing into the hallway.

It was quiet. It was five in the morning, so of course it was. I made my way to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button, entered the elevator and went to the top floor of the hotel. Once there, I made my way to the roof. I opened the door that led outside and found a rock beside the door. I was guessing it was used to hold the door open so no one would be locked outside. Placing the rock between the door and the door frame, I made my way over to the ledge of the roof and stood there a moment before taking out the small pouch from my pocket. I laid the pouch on the ledge of the building before opening the wooden case. Inside was a -kiseru-, a small and slender Japanese pipe. I owned several, as they were beautifully crafted, but this one was very special; it had belonged to Rei's grandfather. It was a family heirloom but not the type to just sit out and collect dust. It was meant to be used. He had used it as had his father. It was a new heirloom, so to speak. Rei's grandfather's great-great-grandfather had been the original owner.

I left the case on the ledge and opened up the small pouch which held my tobacco. I took a small pinch of the hair like tobacco and rolled it between my fingers, forming a ball. I then picked up my pipe and packed the ball into the very tiny bowl. Taking the box of matches from the pouch, I struck one aflame and brought it up to the bowl, lighting the tobacco. As I puffed the pipe, I tossed the match over the side of the building and took in the city below me, taking the tabacco pouch and sliding it back into my pocket.

The sky was still dark this early in the morning and there wasn't much going on down in the world below. I sat on the edge of the building, swinging my left leg over the small wall to stradle it. A warm wind ruffled my long hair and I had to run my fingers back through my locks to push them out of my eyes. I could smell the smog and it burned my nose. The air in Crystal Tokyo was so much cleaner. Hell, the air in 20th century Japan had been cleaner then this crap.

I felt my chest tighten. I hated it here. I hadn't realized just how much until I had finally came back. I could feel that dark cloud that once settled over my head years ago returning. I felt like I had been cast out of heaven and back into hell. I wondered if the Devil was looking for me.

"Caden, you okay?"

I smiled to myself. Of course, my angel would come looking for me.

I turned to smile at Rei. She was still in her PJs, a camisole and shorts, with a blanket around her shoulders. "Hai."

"Are you sure," she asked as she closed the distance between us. "You've been gone over an hour."

"Have I," I asked, genuinly surprised, lowering my pipe. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Rei smiled kindly at me, sitting between my legs on the wall, her back to the city. "What's wrong, Caden? You've been really tense since we got here."

I brought my left hand up and rested it at Rei's lower back. I trusted Rei not to fall, but I had still had a fear of heights when other people were around. It was irrational and stupid and I was over protective.

"What are you thinking about," Rei asked.

I sighed and took another toke from the pipe, trying to think of a way to make sense of the jumble of thoughts in my head.

"I was thinking it's been two years since I've been here," I finally answered. "It seems much longer, to be honest. But in a good way."

I watched Rei's brow knit with concern. "Then why are you so tense?"

"Because I realize I don't want to be here," I said honestly. I took a final puff and gently knocked the pipe against my knee, scattering the burnt tobacco and ash across the roof. "I hated this place when I lived here. And for the most part, I don't dwell on those memories. But being back here.." I shook my head, trailing off.

Rei waited patiently. She knew there were times I had a hard time getting things off my chest and expressing what I felt. I usually just vented, one way or another. But I had a hard time just -saying- what was on my mind.

"It's been two years since I've seen my mother," I said softly. "I haven't thought of her in all that time. But being back here made me think of her. It's the closest I've been to her since I left and she doesn't even live in this city. It just makes me feel sick knowing I am close to her. That I'm in a place she can readily get to."

"You make her sound like an enemy," Rei said gently.

"She is," I said flatly. I shook my head, bringing my right hand up to rub my face. I burned my skin when the bowl of the pipe brushed against my face. I hissed and Rei took the pipe from me and placed it back into its case. "Despite everything though," I said, "I realize I miss the old hag."

"Do you want to go see her?" I stared at Rei like she had lost her mind. She smiled and held up her hands. "Nevermind."

I glared at the woman in my arms before small smile tugged at my lips. "Sorry, but no." I turned to look back out over the city. I groaned a bit and rotated my right shoulder. I felt the warmth of Rei's hand when she reached up to gently massage my aching shoulder.

"How's you shoulder," she asked.

I chuckled. "How long are you going to keep asking?"

Rei leaned into me, her hand still at my shoulder. "Long after it's stopped hurting."

"It doesn't hurt," I said. "It just gets stiff and aches. But it's not really painful." I rotated my shoulder and felt Rei shudder.

"I hate when you do that," she said. "I can feel the gears in your shoulder and it's just...wrong."

I laughed. "We should get back and try to sleep a bit more," I said. "We'll have to get ready, soon."

Rei slid off the ledge and I swung my leg back over and did the same. "Your obsession with time makes me think you are related to Setsuna sometimes."

"I just like to be on time," I said, taking the case back from Rei and sliding it into my back pocket. I draped my arm around Rei's shoulders as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself and together we headed back inside the hotel.

* * *

><p>I wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror. The morning had been, to say the least, hectic. It just isn't natural for five women to share <em>one<em> bathroom. It just ain't right.

I stood before the mirror, staring into my reflection. My hair was nearly to my shoulders and, because I usually kept it in a braid, very wavy. I had not cut my hair since the night I shaved my head and after the comment Rei made about not liking my hair so short, I hadn't bothered to trim it since.

My glance moved down to my face where there was a faint scar over my left eye. I reached up and gently slid my fingertips across it. It was smooth to the touch having healed fully since the attack that nearly left me blind. I was damn lucky not to have a worse scar, let alone to still have my vision.

My gaze then fell to my right shoulder. It had been a year or so since that lovely fight where I had nearly died. Again, I was lucky to be as well off as I was with only losing an arm. I brought my left hand up and gently ran it over the scar that encomapassed nearly my entire shoulder and the upper half of my right ribcage. The upper half of my chest on the right side had nearly been obliterated when the youma had attacked me. I was told it was an awesome battle but due to the severity of my wounds my mind had blocked it out. I had nightmares about it, sure, but I would never know for sure if they were surpressed memories or just visions of what I had been told.

Sighing, I pulled my towel off my body. I stood nude and began to dry my hair with the towel. Once dry enough, I quickly ran a comb through it and then wrapped and pinned my hair to my head before slipping on a thin stocking cap. I would be wearing a wig today and my hair would need to be kept in place.

I turned to the clothing box on the sink. Opening it up, I took out the many pieces of my costume. I picked up the yellow thing like panties and slid them on, cringing as I did so. The thought occured to me I probably wouldn't be able to wear this all weekend. The sensation of the string up my ass was just so...Ugh.

Shaking my head, I then slid on the very high cut black leather shorts. The front was V-cut so the yellow thong could be seen. I rolled my hips trying to adjust them both, realized I couldn't and sighed again. I was already regretting this costume and I hadn't even finished dressing. Bah!

Ignoring my discomfort, I picked up the leather brasire and slid my arms through it. I hooked the fastener in the front to close it and then adjusted my breasts as to sit more comfortably inside. I then took out a golden star with wings pendant and afixed it to the front of my bra, hiding the clasp. Being sure it was adjusted just so, I then took out a light blue, nearly white, collar from the box and fastened it around my throat.

I took in my appearence and smiled. I was getting there.

I then took out the black-haired wig with a long pony-tail and slid it over my head, making sure to not cause my hair to fall from it's place. Once I was satisfied it was secure on my head, I styled it a bit and then slid a golden band onto my forehead. The band had a star in the middle of it and several circular bullets on each side for decoration. I then clasped a set of golden star ear rings into my ears. My ears were pierced but I hadn't worn earrings in years so pushing the rods through my ears was slightly painful.

I took a pair of thigh-high, high heeled boots from the box and, sitting on the toilet, slid them and and zipped them up. I stood, a bit wobbly at first but I was able to regain my balance. I was a good two inches taller with the boots and my self confidence seemed to go up with my height.

Taking another piece from the box, which was now nearly empty, I clasped the adornment of criss-crossing straps around my waist fastened the star shaped clasp to hold it there. I then took out the mid-bicep black leather gloves and slid them on. These came with straps similar to the collar I wore to help keep the gloves from sliding down.

As I finished putting my costume on, I heard a knock on the door.

"Caden, we're going out to the hallway," came Haruka's voice. "It's just way too crowded in here. Are you almost ready?"

Smiling and taking in my reflection, I responded, "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec."

I heard the chaos of my roommates leaving the room and a door close. I looked at myself for another moment before taking a deep breath. I exited the bathroom and followed them outside to the hallway. As the door closed behind me, I smiled when my friends turned toward me, their collective jaws dropping to the ground. The others had joined my roomies out in the hallway as well and I smiled at Usagi when I saw her blush.

"I don't believe it," Michiru said. "You look exactly like Seiya."


	4. Found Out

"I don't believe it, you look exactly like Seiya."

I smiled at Michiru. "Really," I asked. "I was worried about the details. It was all from memory."

"You look like her," Haruka said flatly.

I threw my head back laughing and stepped aside for another hotel goer to pass me. "God, bitter much?" Haruka hmmphed and Michiru smirked at her wife.

"Let's go," Haruka finally said, leading the way to the elevators. My smirk grew as I extended my hand toward Rei. She eyed me playfully as she slid her figners between mine and we followed the group. As we walked and entered the elevator, I took in what my friends were all wearing. When I had told them is was customary to wear a costume, it was instanty unanimous that they do so themselves. They each had decided to wear a uniform that they no longer wore, with the exception of Mako-chan, who dressed in the Mercury's fuku; Ami, who wore Jupiter's fuku to compliment her wife's; and Rei, who wore a replica of her own battle garment.

Haruka and Michiru wore their old Infinity Academy uniforms. I always liked these uniforms and was happy to see that they choose to wear them. It also brought back memories of when I first met Michiru and my heart skipped a beat. Even after all these years, I could still feel the residual feelings Haruka felt for Michiru. Although, admittingly, I think part of it was me, too.

Mako-chan and Ami wore the others' fuku and it was...strange. They even wore wigs to match the other and I couldn't help but giggle to myself. A tall, brawny Mercury and a small, mousy Jupiter was just weird. Kind of fun, but weird.

Minako wore a replica of her old Sailor V uniform. It was nostalgic to see her in the uniform even though I never read the Sailor V manga. It was just one of those childhood fangirl moments that came out in me every so often. Although, I think the skirt on this version was shorter...I have to admit, Minako has great legs.

It was decided that since Usagi's hair had changed from blond to silver in the years she had been queen, that she would wear a replica of her Moon mother's dress when she was Queen. When asked why she didn't dress as a solider, she simply smiled. I think it was because she had spent so many years in a long flowing gown and not in a short skirt, she was probably too embaressed to do so now. Besides, her bearing, to me anyway, screamed royalty and she deserved to look the part. Mamoru wore a replica of his uniform from when he was Earth's prince those many many years ago. He seemed to struggle with the weight on his shoulders but it could have also been because we were all crammed into a metal box.

The merfciful ding of the elevator signaled we were now on the first floor. As we poured out of the elevator, I saw there were many other con goers up and about,rushing about the lobby. I heard Minako squeal when she saw a group of girls dressed up as the senshi. I chuckled.

"So where to first," Haruka asked. I saw her smirk when yet another scantily clad woman passed us and I chuckled to myself.

"The dealers room is open," I said. "Lets head there."

"'Dealers room'," Usagi asked as the group began to follow me.

"Its basically a market for cons," I said. "You can buy all sorts of stuff there" I laughed. "I had a friend one year who blew all her food money on merchandise the first day there. I ended up having to pay for all her food the rest of the trip and didn't get to buy anything for myself." Chuckling at the memory and still holding Rei's hand, I led our charmed circle to one of the hotel's many conference rooms. This one stated 'Dealers Room 1' on the sign beside the door and we enetered.

It was a maze of tables and booths inside. The tables were all covered in banners and bright colors, tempting you to come and look. It seemed we were late to the party, as it were; there were many other people already here shopping and many of them were cosplaying as well.

We all looked at a few booths together, but it wasn't long before we all split up and went our own way. Before they left my sight, I did see Usagi and Mamoru being stopped by someone wanting pictures.

"Is it normal to be photoghrpahed by strangers," Rei asked, watching the young man thanking Usagi and Mamoru for the photo.

"Yeah, it is," I answered. And no sooner had I said this, that the same young man spotted us, smiled, and rushed over.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we all met back up and headed toward the dining area for lunch. We all got our food and picked a large enough table the nine of us could easily sit at.<p>

As we began to eat, Minkao squealed and I nearly choked from surprise.

"Oh my God," Minako squealed. "There are two people dressed as Usagi and Seiya!"

We all looked to where she was pointing and saw a girl dressed as Usagi in her high school uniform and a boy (I think) dressed as Seiya in his red suit. They were holding hands as they waited in the lunch line. The Seiya cosplayer bent down and gently kissed the Usagi cosplayer.

"Aww, they make a cute couple," I remarked.

"Why Seiya," Mamoru asked. I turned to look at him. He had already worked out that, in this world, Seiya had more or less replaced him with the fans. I could see it in his eyes.

"Because more people prefer that relationship compared to the one you have with Usagi," I replied. "I have to admit, before I got to know you, I was one of them."

"Why," Usagi asked.

"I grew up with the anime," I said. "In the anime, Mamoru is a bit of selfish douchebag." I quickly turned to the King and smiled sheepishly. "No offense." I turned back to the cosplay couple. They had bought their food and were heading toward a table with several others, possibly friends. "Most people tend to agree with me." I looked back to Mamoru. "You're not very liked here. Usagi is a sweet girl and no one can understand why she'd pick such a selfish man, so the fans tend to hook her up with other characters."

"What other characters," Usagi asked slowly. She seemed terrified of the answer.

I laughed as I took a sip of my coke. "Do you really want to know," I asked and sat the can back onto the table. Usagi nodded and I could tell the others were just as interested.

"I would have to say, the other person fans like to hook Usagi up with would be Rei," I said.

My friends' collective jaw dropped as they sat, staring at me.

"I guess it makes sense," Ami said, being the first to come out of shock. Usagi and Rei, as well the others, turned to look at her. "You two are very close."

"Exactly," I agreed. "And the fans believe the love-hate relationship you once had as teenagers hid something more," I added, looking toward Rei.

"But it didn't," Rei said flatly. "Yes, I love her but she's my best friend. Of course I would love her."

I chuckled. "Don't take it personally." Rei gave me an are-you-serious look and I couldn't help but laugh. "Really, don't. I used to be one of those people who hooked you guys up. I outgrew it. The more saner ones always do."

"You used to pair us up," Mako-chan asked, amused.

"Oh god," I said, "I'm going to be in trouble now. Aren't I?" The group laughed at my discomfort but I nodeed and laughed myself. "Hai, I paired you guys up."

"Who were your favorite couples," Minako asked. She rested her chin in her hands and smiled at me. When talking about romance of any kind, Minako always paid attention.

I felt my face begin to burn as I looked at the senshi of love. "You and Mako-chan. I wrote many a story and drew many a picture." I looked over at Mako-chan and saw her blush. I turned my attention to Ami. "Sorry."

The group chuckled and I began to list my favorite pairings that were were now made up of my friends. "There is the Rei and Usagi pairing, of course. That's pretty much a staple. Then there is Mako-chan and Ami; Rei and Minako; Usagi and Price Diamond; Mamoru and Pluto; Michiru and Ami; Haruka and anything female." As everyone laughed, Haruka hit me in the face with a flying french fry. I just smiled at the blond.

"What was the weirdest pairing," Mako-chan asked.

I shifted in my seat. "I wouldn't call it weird so much as disturbing, but I did read a story about Mako-chan, Minako, and Artemis in a three way. He was still in his cat form."*

Everyone's face held a combination of disbelief and disgust. I shrugged, "Yeah, I wish I hadn't read it. Some things can't be undone." I laughed, and, thankfully, so did my friends.

As our laughter died down, I became aware of a man dressed as Chuck Greene staring at me from across the diner. He seemed confused at first, but then I saw him smile. He left his place in line and came over to us. As he approached, his smile grew.

"Caden," he said, resting a hand on the back of my chair. "Is that you?"

* * *

><p>Terribly sorry this took so long to get out! I never forgot about this story and its been bugging me that its taken so long to get chapters out. It's been a rough year and I've had a major case of block. But, I'm hoping with this chapter that I'm finally over it. Here's hoping!<p>

And even though I didn't use much of her info, thanks to SMColumbia for helping me with con stuff. I've never been and it was one of the reasons I was hung up on the chapter.

*This story is actually real and found here on FFN. Feel free to look for it. Just have brain bleach ready.


	5. Friends Never Say

I stared, lost in the hazel eyes of the man standing beside me. My heart stopped. I had never expected to see him here.

"Caden," he said, resting a hand on the back of my chair. "Is that you?"

Before I realized what was happening, I was being pulled up out of my chair and into a tight hug. As I wrapped my arms around him to return the hug, my face burned. Not from embarrassment, but from shame. At one time in my life, this man was my best friend.

And I had forgotten him completely.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "How have you been?" I felt my heart melt at the sight of his smile.

"I've been good," I answered. "What about yourself?"

"Surviving," he joked. He released me and took a step back, taking in those I was seated with. He then turned back to me. "Where've you been? It's been years." I could hear the pain in his voice as he said this and my heart broke.

"Japan," I said. "I help run a Shinto temple." I also used to fight monsters before I was severely injured that nearly resulted in my death, I added in my head.

"Explains your friends," he said. "Which I have been rude to." He turned to my friends and smiled. "The name is Darren. I'm an old friend of Caden's."

"Not all that old," Minako replied. Her eyes flickered, taking Darren's body in. I could understand Minako's interest. True, I liked girls, but Darren had a body that made anyone swoon, male, female, gay, or straight. But she in for a rude awakening.

Darren turned back to me. "Shaun and Kelly are here."

Two more people I had forgotten.

"Where," I asked, looking behind Darren and scanning the crowd.

"Getting lunch," he said. "Is it cool if we sit with you?"

"Of course you may join us," Usagi replied.

"I'll be back, then." Darren smiled and turned to head back toward the lunch line.

I sat back down, my eyes watching him disappear in the crowd.

"Caden, who was that," Minako asked.

"An old friend," I replied, still slightly dazed.

"He's more than just a friend," Rei replied, amusement in her voice.

I sighed. "Darren and I were high school friends. He move from Ireland the summer before my freshman year and his junior year. He lived next door to me and knew what kind of home I grew up in. He did his best to protect me from what he could of it."

"He sounds like a good man," Mamoru commented.

I nodded. "He is."

"Why haven't you mentioned him before," Michiru asked. "The way you talk about your life, there was nothing good in it."

I chuckled. "I have a tendency to hold onto the bad."

"No kidding," Rei commented with a smirk.

I smiled at my girlfriend. "The reason I didn't mention him was, honestly, I forgot all about him. Before I met you guys, I dated a girl who, before we got together, was great. After that though..,"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I should back up a bit. Darren and I went to high school on the East coast. When Darren graduated high school, he was offered a job to join a band an online friend of his had started. He didn't want to take it because he'd be leaving me at home with my psycho of a mother for at least another two years on my own. I convinced him to go and he did. After I graduated, I moved out here with him.

"Things were...okay. They weren't great but they were more stable than when I was living with my mom. I met a girl who was great. Until we started dating. And then it was like I was dating my mother. She was abusive, to say the least. Not physically, but verbally and mentally. We eventually broke it off. I was in a dark place and that's when our mutual friend Kelly told me how she felt."

"The Kelly Darren just went to get," Ami asked.

I nodded. "It turned out, we weren't very suited for each other, either. We were just better off friends. And that was fine. But a lot of other things were going on; Darren was basically taking care of me finacially and I felt like I was straining the friendship of our group. I wa manic depressive. I should have been on medication but at the time I didn't realize that was the probelm. Even if I did, I would have been too stubborn to take it anyway. So I left and went back to the only place I knew. A few weeks later I was in a coma. My life changed drastically then."

"But you had been back for a year before coming back home," Rei said. "You didn't contact him in all that time?"

I sighed and shook my head. "And I don't even know why. I just...shut down, I guess. I loved it where I was and nothing else compared. So I tried to just focus on myself and get through one day at a time. That meant I shut everything else out." I shrugged. "But to be fair, he didn't try to contact me, either."

The group was quiet. Rei sighed and rubbed the side of her head with her fingers. "Are you okay, Rei," Usagi asked.

"I have a slight headache," she answered. "I've had one since I woke up this morning."

I looked on with concern; Rei never got headaches.

"So you were gonna off yourself over some girl," Mako-chan asked. "No offense, but that's really stupid."

"Makoto," Ami hissed at her wife.

I chuckled. "Its ok, Mako-chan is right. It -is- stupid." I sighed, trying to explain. "I was in a bad place emotionally. I have the unfortunate trait of holding onto the bad in my life. I rarely focus on the good stuff. So I'm always waiting for things to just fall apart. And that's what they did. They fell apart. The breakups weren't the reasons; they were simply the catalyst."

"I don't understand," Usagi said. I smiled. She, of course, wouldn't. It wasn't for Usagi, or the others for that matter, to really know depression the way I did.

"Her attempted suicide would have happened regardless," Haruka said. "There was no avoiding it."

There was silence. It occured to me that only Rei, Michiru and especially Haruka knew just how bad my mental issues were when I was younger. I think it took the rest of the group by surprise.

"You don't feel like that anymore though," Usagi asked quietly. "Right?"

I gave a small smile. "Most days, no. But it's something I'll most likely deal with the rest of my life. It has gotten easier though." I turned toward Rei and my smile grew.

"Aww," I heard Minako gush. My expression grew annoyed and my friends laughed at me. I couldn't help but to chuckle as well.

"Cadence!" The voice was shrieking and made my spine tingle and the hair on my neck stand up. Only -he- would called me that.

We all looked over to see a very large man come charging toward us. I quickly stood up and braced myself for the impact. He was holding a few bags of chips and wrapped subs but he threw them over his shoulder so he could wrap his massive arms around me and lift me from the ground in a tight bear hug.

Ah, Shaun. The best way to describe him would be a big black woman trapped in a big black man's body. He was caring and supportive but would not hesitate to smack a bitch if she, or he, really deserved or needed it. He was also the gayest man I had ever known and could put the most feminine woman to shame with his style and grace.

None of which he was using right now, though.

"Cadence," he squealed again, hugging me tighter and lifting me higher from the ground. "It's been AGES!"

I laughed and squirmed, trying to get out of his embrace. Shaun finally set me down and smiled brightly at me. I took in his costume and mentally groaned. I'm sure he was doing this to be funny, but he was dressed as Sailor Pluto. Shaun was a big boy, to say the least. I saw more of him in that skin tight outfit than I cared to. "Cadence, it's been far too long, honey!"

Ah yes, my full name. Only Shaun would say it. And only he could get away with it.

"Cadence," I heard Michiru say. I didn't have to look at her. I knew she was smiling at me. I could hear giggles from the others as well. I will never hear the end of them using my full name. Fuck.

"Hi, Caden," came a soft voice behind Shaun. I peeked around Shaun and saw Kelly walking toward us with Darren, who had collected all of Shaun's discarded food. Kelly is a tiny little girl. How tiny, you ask? Usagi, the shortest person in our group, is taller than Kelly. But being of Irish descent, her tiny frame hid a loud and boistruous personality. She could also drink anyone under the table.

"Hey, Kel," I smiled and waved. I took in her bright yellow biker outfit and chuckled. "The Bride? Really?" I spyed her katana strapped to her back and my eyebrow raised. "Is that real?"

Kelly chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but con rules state I must keep it sheathed. Which is fine, I don't know how to use it anyway."

"Caden does," Minako said loudly. "She's really good with a sword!"

I groaned and turned toward Minako in time to see Makoto nudge the blond in the arm.

"You can use a katana, Caden," Darren asked, amazed. "Since when?"

I turned back toward my friend. "Since moving to Japan. I studied at the shrine for relaxation reasons. There is something very soothing about going through the motions."

"You have to tell us about your time in Japan" Shaun said excitedly "How about we leave here and hang out the rest of the day at the house?" I looked at Darren and Kelly and they both seemed keen on the idea. I looked towards my friends, unsure of how they'd feel about it.

"That's a wonderful idea," Usagi said just as I turned toward her. "I, personally, would like to get to know more about Caden's old friends." Usagi stood as she spoke and the others followed suit.

I turned back toward Darren. "I guess we're going to your place."

* * *

><p>Darren, Shaun, and Kelly waited while the others and I went to our rooms to change into normal street clothes. Rei and I were the quickest to change and headed back down to the lobby on our own. While riding the elevator down, Rei gently took my hand into hers and squeezed it.<p>

"You seem distracted," she commented. "You okay?"

I shrugged. "I guess. A lot has changed in the past few years. I didn't realize how much until I saw my old friends today."

Rei stepped closer and leaned into my side, resting her head on my shoulder as her arms hung loosely around my waist. I brought my left arm up around the back of her shoulders and gave a firm squeeze. "Do you miss them?"

"...I didn't until I saw them," I answered slowly, but honestly. "I mean, I guess they were always in the back of my mind, just like the rest of my past. I just didn't actually sit and think about it. Not like I did when I left you. You were always on my mind when I woke up. I honestly missed you more and the life we could have had."

"Could have had," Rei asked, pulling away just enough to look up at me.

"Before I knew you were really real," I said, grinning. "I meant during the year I thought it was all a dream."

Rei smiled at me before putting her head back against my shoulder. She knew that but wanted to see me squirm. Brat.

The elevator dinged, indicating we had reached the first floor. Rei pulled away and we exited, looking around for Darren and the others. I walked a step ahead of Rei and scanned the lobby, my hands slipping into the front pocket of my hoodie.

"Caden, over here!"

I turned and saw Darren waving at me from a corner just a few feet from the elevator. Rei and I walked over to him and his eyes widened a bit.

"I figured you were wearing a wig," Darren said, "but your hair..." He reached out slid his hand back through my shoulder length locks. "This is the longest I've seen your hair since high school."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I buzzed it and Rei, well.." I trailed off and looked at my better half, my smile growing.

"I hated it," she said flatly.

Darren, as well the others, laughed.

"Yeah, Rei pretty much has me wrapped around her finger," I said, shrugging. I said it as a joke, but I realized it was true.

"At least you still have your hoodie collection," Kelly said.

"Although," Shaun said, "that outfit you were wearing was the most revealing thing I have ever seen you in." He quirked an eyebrow at Rei. "Your doing?"

"I had no idea until she put it on this morning," Rei answered. "I was just as surprised." Rei gave me a sideways glance and smirked and I smiled. It had been a pleasant surprise, apparently.

The elevator dinged behind us and we turned to see the rest of mine and Rei's friends come spilling out of it. I looked back to Darren and the others and chuckled at the looks of surprise.

"It looks like a clown car," Kelly said, "doesn't it?"

* * *

><p>Darren's van, although spacious, could not accommodate all of us. He still lived in the same house he had when I lived with him so my friends and I walked instead while Darren, Shaun, and Kelly drove. The house was just a few blocks from the hotel the con was being held at. It was odd, thinking about it, but there weren't many cars in Crystal Tokyo. While living there I had grown accustomed to walking much farther distances than from the hotel to my old friend's residence. My better half and our friends were much the same.<p>

Darren lived in a small sub division and his street was several away from the entrance. We reached his home, a simple two floor house with a decent sized back yard and attached garage, and had barely broken a sweat. Considering the heat today, I was surprised.

Darren, Shaun, and Kelly were sitting in the garage with the door up. Darren, when he had moved in, had turned the garage into a rec room in which he and his friends would hang out. He had an old set of drums and guitars in one corner opposite of the inside door; on the left side sat an old worn couch and a pair of chairs; opposite of the couch was a small bar and fridge (filled with beer and liquor no doubt) with a large flat screen hanging on the wall above.

Shaun was seated in one of the chairs while Kelly sat at the bar and Darren behind it. He saw us coming up the sidewalk and took a last, long drag off his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the bar. He smiled as Rei and I entered the garage first, followed closely by the others.

"I see you had no trouble finding the place," he said, taking a swig of beer.

I noticed the three of them had changed into regular clothes before we had arrived. I was tnakful I didn't have to see Shaun in that fuku anymore.

"I could find this place in my sleep," I said. "No matter how long I've been away."

I saw a dark emotion dance through Darren's eyes for just a moment before it vanished and he smiled. "I can't believe you walked here. You have changed. You wouldn't have walked farther than you needed to last time I saw you."

"We do a lot of walking back home," Rei said, sliding up onto an extra bar stool.

"It's true," Minako said, sitting on another stool at the end of the bar. I noticed it was also closest to Darren. "No one but Haruka owns a car in our group."

"And I take care of my baby," Haruka said proudly. "Had her a long time."

Over a thousand years, I thought to myself.

"Are we talking about the car or Michiru at this point," Makoto asked playfully.

"So Darren," Minako asked, placing her elbows on the bartop and her chin in her hands, "Tell me about yourself."

I laughed. "Uh, Mina-chan, you may want to cool it." I glanced at Shaun and the man was eyeing Minako. The blond paid him, nor I, any attention.

"You may want to heed Caden's warning," Darren said, chuckling. "Minako, was it?"

"Why is that," Minako asked, not even trying to hide the fact she found Darren attarctive.

"Cause you're trying to hit on my man, hussie," Shaun's voice quiped, annoyed.

I laughed as Minako's face paled. Shaun stood and walked behind the bar, standing between Darren and Minako. Shaun wrapped his arm around Darren protectively and Darren placed a kiss on Shaun's smooth cheek. Shaun turned to Darren.

"Love, you need to shave. Don't kiss me again until you do." Shaun then turned back to Minako, throwing daggers with his eyes. I laughed as Minako blushed, moved off the stool and went to sit on the couch.

I laughed and shook my head. How could I have ever forgotten these people?

As the day marched on, I found myself relaxing. The heat of the day gave way to a cool night and we were all still crowded together in the garage. Darren had gone inside to find more chairs shortly after we arrived and several of his neighbors had come over to inspect the 'pretty Asian girls' he had in his home. And what started out as a get together of old friends, soon turned into a block party in Darren's front yard. People brought their own drinks and food and everyone was having a good time.

Sometime before the sun had offcially set, Darren, Kelly, and I got together to have a jam session. I hadn't picked up a guitar in months. I chalked up to the depression I had sunk into after my accident. But my hands moved of their own accord as Kelly banged out rythems on the drums and Darren played and sang beside me. It was like the last few years of my life had never happened, the way we three synced up.

Darren had been the one to teach me to play guitar. Music had always been his passion and when I had met him, he eagerly taught me what he knew. I had loved music before then, but his passion was what drove me to learn to play in the first place.

We played for several hours, taking requests from Darren's neighbors. My friends sat in awe as we played, I noticed. Its true they had seen me play with Chibiusa and her band on a few occasions, but this was different. They were seeing me as I was in the past, before the darkness in my mind had swallowed me up.

The night dragged on and, eventually, the impromptu party began to thin. Darren's neighbors left to nurse their hangovers. Shaun had gone to bed several hours before citing beauty sleep. Kelly had left sometime ago as well. It was apparent my friends were tired as well and while I too felt myself becoming heavy with fatigue, I couldn't seem to pull myself away. Rei seemed to sense this and told the others to head back to the hotel and that she and I would follow soon after.

I found myself sitting alone at the bar with Rei beside me. Darren had gone inside for a moment which left the priestess and I sitting in a comfortable silence.

"You seemed to have had fun tonight," Rei said softly. "At least, more than you've had in a great while."

I nodded. While it was true I had enjoyed myself and let myself go, something about the way Darren began to act toward the end of the night had me concerned. He had seemed very happy to have found me earlier in the day but the more he had drank, the less cheerful he became. No one else seemed to have noticed but me.

"How's your headache," I asked. "Do you still have it?"

Rei nodded. "I'll take something when we get back to the hotel."

"I'm sure Darren has something," I said, standing from the bar and smiling.

Rei smiled at me. "I'm fine, really."

"Darren won't mind, love," I said as I reached the door, opening it. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the house. The garage door was connected to the kitchen and I walked in to find Darren leaning with his back against the counter, looking down at the floor.

"Where are your pain killers," I asked. "Rei has a headache and I told her you wouldn't mind."

Darren didn't move for several long minutes. Then he brought up the beer bottle I hadn't seen from his side before taking a swig.

"I thought you had died, you know," he said, his Irish accent thick. He looked up at me and I saw that same dark cloud I had seen earlier when I first arrived at his house. "A few weeks after you just up and left, I get a phone call from that bitch of a mother of yours, telling me how it was my fault her 'baby girl' was in a coma and was on the verge of death." He straightened up to his full height and I instinctively took a step back. Darren wouldn't hurt me, I knew that. But my time with the senshi and fighting youma had made me wary and battle ready.

"Not only are you not dead, but you're living in Japan," he asked. "How long have you been there?"

"Few years," I answered.

"And how did you get there? Why are you there?"

"A friend needed a favor," I answered honestly. "When that favor was done, I moved in with Rei."

Darren narrowed his eyes and growled, "And you never thought to call me?"

"Honestly," I said. "No."

Darren yelled and threw his bottle against the wall over the counter he had just been leaning on. "All of this time I've thought you were dead! Why in the hell did you NOT call me? Email me? SOMETHING!"

I stood in silence. I had no answer to his questions so I didn't attempt to give one.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through concerning you," he demanded.

"Do you know what Caden's been through?!"

I startled and turned to see Rei standing in the doorway behind me. Her eyes were narrowed, staring Darren down. I wondered if he knew what kind of trouble he was in.

"No one asked you for your opinion," Darren spat out.

Rei stepped up beside me, one step in front of me in a defensive gesture. "You have no right to yell at her the way you are," Rei said evenly. I could hear her anger, though.

"This is none of your business," Darren said.

"It is," Rei responded heatedly. "She's my partner and I will protect her from what I can. That includes her so called best friend. Do you know how many times she nearly died in the last few yea-"

"_Rei-chan_," I said calmly, speaking Japanese. "_I know you want him to understand, but he can't know. No matter what you say to him, he wouldn't understand it. And for everyone's sake, he can't know it._"

Rei turned to me, her face worried. "_Caden.._"

"_It's ok, really_." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"What the fuck are you saying," Darren yelled at us. We turned back to him and he shook his head. "Ya know what? It doesn't matter. Just get the fuck out."

I sighed and went to the door, waiting for Rei to pass through it first. I turned back to Darren, wanting to tell him I never meant for anything like this to ever happen come between us.

"Darren," I started, but unsure what to say.

"Get out, Caden," he said hoarsely. "I never want to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit, this chapter...This chapter, as sucky as it is, is what held up the story for so long. I breezed through it and I'm sure it shows. I hope you forgive me for that and for taking so long.<strong>


	6. Starry Destination

**Lemony goodness inside. You've been warned 3**

* * *

><p>I lay still in the bed at the hotel. I could hear the others shuffling around the room, getting ready for another day at the con and I just wasn't in the mood for it. I knew when this trip had been planned, it would turn out bad. What do you know, I was right.<p>

"Shouldn't we wake her," Minako asked. "I know you guys got in late, but she'll miss the convention."

I mentally sighed. I wish they would just leave already and let me be alone.

"No, let her sleep," Rei said. "She's been having trouble sleeping lately. We'll join you guys in a few hours."

"Now you're not going," Minako whined. "That's not fun either."

"Why are you complaining," Haruka teased. "All you're gonna do is go off by yourself and let fan boys oogle you in your short skirt."

After a short while, the commotion died down as Michiru, Haruka, and Minako left the room. Rei, like she had said, stayed behind.

Rei knew me well enough to know I wasn't asleep. Sure enough, I heard her walk over to the chairs and table on my side of the bed and said, "They're gone. You can stop pretending now."

I opened my eyes and looked up at my better half, who had her legs propped up in the opposite chair, her arms crossed over stomach. She was eyeing me with a blank look. Or maybe I just didn't know how to read her expression. I looked at her a moment longer before letting my gaze fall to the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked softly.

I looked back up at Rei. "Does your head still hurt," I asked, dodging the question. "I can go get you something if it does."

She smirked at me. "Smooth."

I half smiled and shrugged beneath the blankets. My own head began to ache from laying for too long so I sat up and stretched. My back popped in a few places and I moved my legs out from under the blankets and placed them into the floor, leaning forward so my arms rested on my knees. I felt so detached from everything. I realized I felt much like I did when Usagi had told me she didn't want me fighting anymore. I sighed and let my head drop to gaze at the floor.

I felt the bed move beside me and Rei brushed her fingers back through my hair. "You have that same sad look in your eyes again. You have that look far too much these days."

I sighed and looked out the window across from me. It was late morning but the sky was overcast. "Its going to storm," I said softly.

Rei chuckled. "You and Mako-chan, I swear. The two of you both just seem to know." Rei looked out the window. "Although I think you would have to be blind to not notice the storm clouds rolling in." Rei turned back to me. "Are you ok?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Slowly I shook my head and brought my hand back down. "But I'll be fine."

"I have no doubt of that," Rei said. "But I know you still try to figure things out on your own." Rei closed what little distance there was between us, cupped my face in her hands and turned me so that I could look at her. "You are not alone, Caden. Not with me. Not with the others." Rei leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and I leaned into it.

"I know it's hard," she continued, her voice soft. "But I don't want you to ever feel you can't come to me with any problem or worry you ever have." She slid her arms around my head and pulled me to her, cradeling my face to her chest. "We love you, Caden. I love you. You are never alone in anything you face."

Rei's words echoed in my mind. I felt myself grow heavy and sunk into her embrace. My arms wrapped loosely around her hips, far too heavy, to me, to actually hold her. Rei didn't seem to mind though.

I sighed and brought my head up from her chest and rested my chin on her shoulder. I found I couldn't breathe being nestled in her breasts that way. Which was too bad, when I really thought about it and chuckled.

"What's so funny," Rei asked.

I chuckled again, "Just thought how I couldn't breathe because of being held to your chest. Which was too bad for me." I pulled back and gave Rei an innocent, toothy grin.

Rei blinked at me then laughed before leaning over and kissing my forehead. "You're silly."

I locked eyes with Rei and smiled. My silly comeback died on my lips when Rei leaned forward and claimed them with her own. I sighed and melted into my girlfriend, my hands clenching her hips gently. Not breaking the kiss, I brought my hands up to Rei's face and pulled her closer. I could feel Rei's tongue asking for entrance and I happily obliged her, gently nipping at it. I felt rather than heard Rei growl and her hands came up and grasped the front of my t-shirt. She leaned back and pulled over her, our mouths never breaking contact.

As I leaned over her, Rei moved her hands from my shirt to my hips. I had planned to lay along side her, but Rei guided me until I was straddling her hips. This wasn't a position I would normally be in; but when Rei rolled her hips into mine, I found I didn't mind so much.

My hands moved from Rei's face and into her hair. I pulled it gently and as Rei moaned into my mouth, I deepened the kiss. Rei's hands still on my hips, she began a slow rhythm with her own, guiding mine to follow. I growled and broke the kiss, dropping my face beside Rei's ear to moan. I felt her shudder beneath me, her fingers clinching my hips lightly. I chuckled deeply before I nibbled Rei's earlobe.

Rei's face turned to capture my lips with her own once again, her hands moving up from my hips to under my shirt, stroking my stomach with her fingertips lightly. I shuddered and sighed, bringing my face away from Rei's.

Rei moved to sit up and I followed along with her, still in her lap. Her hands slid over my ribs and caressed my skin as she moved my arm up, pulling my shirt over my head. She smiled and I blushed as her hands slid over my back, my shirt still in her hands, and leaned up to kiss my collarbone. I sighed and settled down on her lap, my arms coming to rest on her shoulders. I leaned my forehead against Rei's and we smiled as I felt her toss my shirt to the floor.

Rei's smile turned into a smirk quickly, however, as she rolled and pinned me beneath her. I blinked in surprise before my eyes fluttered closed and I growled in the back of my throat, Rei having moved down slightly to take my left nipple into her warm and wet mouth. My hands clenched at the sheets as her hand came up to massage my right breast while her teeth teased my left one. Without realizing what I was doing, my hips rolled up into Rei, who chuckled darkly, her free hand moving to cup me through my boxers.

I felt myself shudder and growled. "Fucking. Tease."

Rei chuckled again and looked up at me. "I don't hear, or feel, any complaints, love," she said smugly. I raised my head to glare at her as she teased me through my boxers again. I moaned, my head dropping back to the bed. Rei laughed as her hands moved to the waist band of my boxer shorts and slowly pulled them down, kissing along my stomach and hip as she did so.

Rei moved into the floor on her knees as she slid my boxers from me. I peeked on eye open to see her smirk between my legs as she threw my underwear randomly over her shoulder. I laughed and then moaned as I felt Rei's tongue slowly tease around the little nub of nerves between my legs. My head dropped back to the bed and my back arched slightly as Rei slowly teased me.

I realized then, just how long it had been. For both us. My mood the last few months was anything but cheerful, though I had my moments. But, being in the mood for sex, even with a sexy fire nymph, did nothing to start a fire (pardon the pun). Not to say I no longer felt attracted to the woman, far from it. But nearly dying and having your life turned upside down had put me in a substantial funk that I couldn't shake. I hadn't realized, until now, just how pent up my lover was. Let alone me.

I felt a slow pumping action as Rei's fingers entered and slid out of me and all rational thought left me. Instead I focused on the rising tension in my body as Rei's mouth and fingers brought me steadily higher. I could feel myself tensing. I felt Rei smirk and she moved my left leg over her shoulder and my right she held to the side, allowing her greater access with her mouth and fingers.

Her lapping quickened, as her fingers pushed deeper inside. I moaned her name loudly and clenched the sheets in my hands, arching off the bed again. My foot slid across Rei's back as she brought even closer to the edge...And kept me there. I could feel myself teetering and I cried out for Rei to release me from the oh so sweet agony.

Within seconds of begging, Rei pushed me over the precipice and released me from her sweet torment. Pleasure flooded my body and I arched off the bed, nearly sitting up, calling my lover's name again and again. Rei continued her ministrations as I rode wave after wave of pleasure, slowing her fingers and mouth as I began to relax back into the bed. She finally stopped and crawled over top of me, kissed my nose before moving to lay beside me. She laid her head at my shoulder, her right hand laying on my stomach, my senstive skin causing me to sigh as her warm hand touched my hot skin. We laid like that for several long moments, my breathing slowly returning to normal.

My eyes closed, I brought my right arm up around Rei's shoulders. She pulled herself closer to me, nuzzling my shoulder. She leaned up and kissed my ear, giggling softly as a shudder ran down my spine. "Feel better," she asked quietly.

I chuckled and slowly opened my eyes. My world suddenly felt less complicated. Nothing really mattered to me other than the beautiful woman in my arms. I turned to face Rei and she smiled warmly up at me. My eyes wandered over her face, taking in every detail. I'm sure I had done this before but I couldn't remember a time I had studied her face like this. It was almost like I was seeing her for the very first time. I saw her blush and she hid her face at my shoulder.

"Your staring is embarrassing me," she said into my shoulder. I smirked and nosed her head, trying to nudge her face up. She peeked out at me, giggled and began to pull away.

With hungry eyes, I watched her move away and crawl up the bed, giggling even more. I rolled over and slowly followed her up the bed. As she moved, her soft giggling turned into a purr as she began to slide out of her boy shorts and slipping her camisole off over head. She threw the shirt at me and it flew over my head. My hand landed on her shorts and I flung my arm to the left, and they went flying into the floor.

Rei backed up to the headboard, her legs drawn up and her eyes smoldering. As I neared her, she brought her arms up and rested them over my shoulders, her nails scratching my skin. I moved between her legs and reached up, our mouths crashing into one another in a fierce kiss.

Rei pulled me closer and I kneeled between her legs as they wrapped around me. I brought my hands to her breasts and cupped both mounds, massaging them firmly. I heard Rei growl into my mouth, her nails digging into my shoulders and pulling me closer.

I broke the kiss and leaned my head against Rei's our eyes locking as I dragged my nails down her skin. I felt her shudder and sigh as my hands reached lower. I raked my nails over the inside of thighs and smirked when she leaned forward to snap her teeth at me.

"Now who's being a tease," she moaned at me. I smirked and leaned closer to her, bringing my right hand over her hip to steady my balance and I slid the middle finger of my left hand over her slit. Rei's head leaned back against the head back and moaned, her arms pulling me closer.

I leaned into my petite lover and kissed along her jawline as I dipped my finger inside of her, rolling my fingertip upward. Her reaction was instant; her hips raised from the bed, causing my finger to dip into her more deeply. I began a slow rhythm of sliding my finger in and out, every so often bringing my finger up to flick her clit. She would jerk against me and I moaned into her ear, which would cause her to shudder again.

It seemed to not take much to get Rei going and I could feel her body beginning to tense beneath me. She leaned forward and bit at my shoulder and neck, which caused me to slide my fingers faster into her. Her hips rocked against my hand, her clit rubbing against the inside of my wrist.

I nuzzled and kissed Rei's ear, whispering sultry little nothings into her ear. I felt her body tensing more and I heard the hitch in her breathing. She was so close. I could feel it and it drove me mad.

I moved and positioned myself over her left leg. She opened her eyes and looked at as I took hold of her left hand and guided her fingers inside of me. I leaned forward and moaned into her ear and she growled, turned her face to kiss me. I brought my right hand up to grip the headboard to steady myself as we rode each other's fingers.

With my body already so sensitive, I came first. I shuddered and cried Rei's name out, my head resting against her shoulder. My left hand shuddered but kept it's pace and seconds later, Rei cried out as well, her right arm pulling me closer, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

We sat like that, our heads against the other's shoulder, our fingers still inside one another. Finding the strength I didn't think I could muster, I slowly pulled away and fell beside Rei before sliding my arms around her and pulling her over me. We slid down into the bed. We worked the blankets out from beneath us and laid there, content in the other's embrace.

Nothing mattered. Had I really been so stupid and blind to realize that no matter what happened in life, I would still have this woman to love and support me? And not just her, but the others as well. Had I really been so selfish to only realize this now? Life changes. The world continues to turn. But so long as I had the others and, more importantly Rei in my life, I could survive anything and still be happy.

I hugged Rei tightly to me, kissing the top of her head softly before resting my cheek there, my eyes closing. I was at peace in her warm embrace.

I was home.

"Marry me."


	7. The Truth

"Marry me."

Time stopped. I felt myself become still. The only sound I heard was my heartbeat in my ears, which sounded as though I had just been dunked under water.

Slowly I sat up, staring at the wall across from me for a moment before looking down at Rei, who was looking up at me. She was smiling.

"Buh," I finally sputtered, my mouth hanging open, blinking slowly.

Rei chuckled and brought her fingertip up under my chin, closing my mouth. "You look like you're trying to catch flies." She smiled and placed a soft kiss on my jaw and then pulled away to stand. In all of her naked glory, she stalked to the corner and began rifling through her bag, pulling out one of my old button down shirts (it just happened to be a deep, dark red) and slid it on, while still searching inside her bag. After a moment, she found what it was she searching for and came back to the bed. Sitting on her knees, she tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear with one hand and held out her other. In her palm she held a small, velvet box.

The same damn velvet box I had been looking for before we left.

"I was looking for this before we left," I said, taking the box from Rei.

"I know," she replied, not bothering to hide her amusment. "Why do you think I was so amused while watching you look for it?"

I opened the box. Inside was a simple white gold band with a modest diamond affixed in the middle. It was a simple band and while I could have affored something more flashy, I knew it wouldn't suit Rei's taste in jewelry. I bit my lip as I stared at the ring.

"How long have you known?"

Rei moved to sit beside me, leaning against me gently. "Long enough to wonder why you never asked me." Her voice held no anger or anything of the sort. It was just a simple question asked out of curiosity.

I felt myself becoming heavy. My eyes and throat began to burn. "I don't know," was what I finally said. My voice was thick, trying to hold back my shame.

I felt Rei's hands come up and brush my hair back from my face. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I don't mean to put you on the spot, Caden. And I'm not upset you haven't asked yet. I was just curious as to why you had the ring for so long."

I sighed and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I felt you deserved better," I replied. "I got it after the accident and there were so many times I tried. And..." I sighed in frustration, clenching both my eyes and teeth. "Everytime I tried, I remembered what happened to me and I just felt...inadequate."

I looked to Rei, hoping, praying, she would understand. Rei studied my face for a moment before a small smile graced her lips. She reached for the ring and gently took it from the box, holding it up before me.

"You are not inadequate," she said gently. "And I deserve better? Caden, love, you are one of the few people who can put up with my attitude and still love me for it. Or despite it. I'm not sure which it is."

I chuckled at that. "I'm glutton for punishment."

Rei's eyes narrowed but she giggled. "Okay then, Glutton," she said, offering me the ring. "Consider this second helpings."

I chuckled again and took the ring from her. Taking Rei's left hand, I slid the band onto her ring finger. In one swift motion, our lives changed again.

I leaned in and kissed Rei's lips gently before the moment was broken by the rumble of our stomachs. We looked at each other and laughed.

"How about we get showered and go get some food," I asked. "Just us."

Rei smiled and kissed the tip of my nose before sliding out of the bed.

* * *

><p>Rei and I quickly showered and dressed. Rei wore a simple sundress in a light shade of pink with a pair of flats. I donned a pair of baggy cammo shorts, a t-shirt and the red flannel shirt Rei had been wearing when she proposed. I slipped my socked feet into my old Vans, and then pulled my hair back into a small, tight pony tail, a few locks of hair too short to be pulled back framing my face.<p>

I grabbed our room key and looked up at my girl, who smiled at me as she brushed her hair back behind her ears. I caught a sparkle on her hand and I felt myself grow warm. Rei took my hand in hers and we leaned into one another for a quick kiss before exiting the room.

As I locked the door, we felt the building shake. A moment later, Rei looked up at me and I shrugged. "Earthquake. It's nothing." Rei didn't seem satisfied. Her eyes closed and she rubbed her head. "You're going to the doctor when we get home," I said concerned. "This isn't normal."

"You get headaches all the time that last for days, sometimes weeks," Rei argued as we walked from the door.

"And I have high blood pressure," I countered. "You rarely get sick."

"Maybe it's just this place," she said, stopping by a window. The rain had started some time ago and everything outside appeared blurry and soft. "The air isn't as clean here."

"Maybe," I replied, stopping beside Rei. "If you still have a headache when we get home, though..." I trailed off and glared down at my better half.

She smiled. "I'll go see Ami-chan. Promise."

"Good girl," I said, smiling as I kissed the top of her head. Our hands found one another and we stood there, looking out the window at the world below. I was content to lose myself in that moment. Rei's hand in mine had caused a calm to wash over me. I knew it was due to that happy relationship bubble and that it wouldn't last. The novelty would wear off eventually. But until that moment came...

Thundering footsteps in the hallway made us both turn. I saw Darren, Shaun, and Kelly running toward us. I had half a mind to turn and walk away but Rei's hand held me there.

"Oh thank God you're alright," Darren said, panting hard.

Rei turned to look at me and she was as confused as me. Turning back toward the trio, Rei asked, "Why wouldn't we be alright?"

Darren had been leaning over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. He stood then, and looked at us. "You...You don't know?"

I grumbled. "Know what, man?" I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice.

Kelly stepped forward. I noticed she, as well as Darren, were in their costumes again. Shaun was wearing jeans and a white hoodie with three blue diamonds painted on each side. Probably due to the rain.

"Terrorists are attacking the hotel," Kelly said. "They started attacking people in the court yard in the middle of the hotel." She turned then to look out the window across from the one Rei and I had been standing at. At once, Rei and I both moved to look down into the court yard. It was quiet for a moment and then the building shook again. We saw a few hotel patrons, in costume, running.

"Is that Usagi and Mamoru," Rei asked.

And then we saw it. A creature was stalking toward them, blasting at people in its way. I couldn't see much detail, but I could tell it wasn't human, let alone a terrorist.

It was a youma.

And it was following the Queen.

"It's going for her," I barked before Rei and I both quickly turned. I felt as though a flame had burst to life beside me as Sailor Mars came into existence beside me, running for the stairs. I heard my old friends yell after us as we tore through the doorway and down the several flights of stairs. As I reached the bottom, Mars was already through the fire exit. Darren and Kelly had managed to catch up with me as I reached for the door handle. As I went to follow her, Darren grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Where the hell are you going," he cried out at me.

"Stay here and keep this door open for survivors," I said. "If that monster so much as looks over here, shut the door and get the hell away from it." I looked at Kelly and saw she had her katana with her. I grabbed it and said, "I need to borrow this," before opening the door.

"What are you doing," Darren called out after me, but I didn't answer him. I pushed my way through the crowd of people I hadn't realized were here from upstairs. The rain beat down around us and I found myself shivering from the cold of it. Through the crowd, I could see Mars battling the creature and I ran toward them, jumping a few metal gates used to corral people into lines for con events.

As I ran, I saw Usagi on the ground, Mamoru kneeling beside her, his cape wrapped around them both. He glared at the beast as Mars fought it. Mars stood between the royals and the creature. It was blue and feline like, but it was reared up on its hind legs, growling at my fiance. Its tail, which had a scorpion-like barb coming out of the tip, was flicking back and forth in annoyance. Mars blasted a attack towards its face, which caused the beast to roar and turn, landing on its front paws. I had reached it then, quickly pulling the katana from the scabbard and swiping at the beast, cutting it across its snout.

It roared in pain and rubbed at its nose. I looked over the youma to Mars. "Get them out of here!" The beast reared back and swiped at me with its massive talons. I dodged them, my wet shirt a few threads less than it was before. "And call the others!" I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Mamoru and Mars guide Usagi from the fight and toward the door Darren was at. The youma tried to follow, but a few swipes from me with the katana kept the beast in place.

My mind was racing. What the fuck was this thing doing here?! Nothing like this had ever happened before, unless there was a government coverup. But that seemed too conspiracy theory, even for me. But what else could I think? Here I was, staring down a youma. Through all the weird shit I had been through the last few years, and this was confusing me.

The youma charged me. I braced myself but it turned quickly and flicked it tail at me, knocking the sword from my hands. FUCK! It turned back to me and reared up, leaning forward to roar at me. I guess it figured it had the upper hand now that my weapon was gone.

Bitch. Please.

I swung my right hand as hard as I could and I saw my hand connect with the beast's face. Hard. It stumbled and I charged it, jumping to kick the fucker in its teeth. It stumbled again. But as I charged it again, my right fist drawn back, it quickly turned back to me, its tail coming in contact with my left side.

I felt myself fly and land hard against the side of the building. The beast stalked up to me and grabbed me around the throat with its massive front paw. Choking, I swung my right hand but it's tail caught me by the wrist. I tugged against it as the youma raised me from the ground. Its eyes narrowed at my right arm. I was struggling with my left hand to keep the thing choking me and it must have sensed something was different about my right arm. Its teeth bared, it lunged forward. Its teeth broke my skin and began to tear my right arm off.

I couldn't feel pain. Not really. But I felt the pressure of it and that kinda hurt. I began kicking with my feet and smacking with my left hand. The beast glared at me as it tore into my arm, nearly severing it. I felt myself beginning to grow cold. I realized the beast and I were glowing and it occurred to me that my energy was being drained. I was feeding the fucker, one way or another, apparently.

Just as my severed arm fell to the ground, I heard, "Venus Love-me Chain!"

A line of hearts encircled the beast's throat and I was dropped to the ground as it was pulled back, roaring in it's frustration that its meal was interrupted I blinked at the scene before me, blurs of bright colors running to attack the monster. I felt my vision swim and darken, my eyes closing.

I moved my left hand and felt the hilt of the katana. My eyes opened and although my vision was still blurry, I saw the senshi has arrived and had circled around the youma. Only its back was to me. Clutching the handle of the blade, I stood on wobbly legs and charged the monster as it locked onto Mercury for its next attack.

Mustering what strength I could, I led with my left shoulder and charged the youma. I felt more than heard the beast's roar as the blade was driven into its back. I backed away as the creature swung wildly at the blade protruding from it's back.

"World Shaking!" Uranus's attack hit the beast square on and a moment later, it was gone, vanquished in the name of love and justice.

I chuckled at that thought before my knees gave out and fell to the ground. I was leaning forward on my left hand, the rain, I realized, having stopped sometime during the fight. I felt a great warmth beside me and looked to my right, see concern in Mars' violet eyes.

"Caden," She asked with concern.

I blinked at her for a moment before I smiled. "I'm tired," I said, leaning into her, my head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay," I heard from my left. I peeked my eyes open to see Usagi kneeling there.

"Just tired," I said. I sat up and with Mars helping me, I stood. The rest of the Senshi surrounded me, concern in their eyes. "I'm fine, guys. Really."

"You've lost your arm again," Mars said, one arm around my waist to steady me.

"Easily fixed," I replied. "I wasn't as attached to this one." I smiled. "Get it?" Everyone groaned, except Uranus. She laughed.

I felt a warm weight on my shoulders and I turned to see Mamoru stepping back from having just draped his cloak over my shoulders. "Its so you don't frighten the others," he said, seeing the evident question in my eyes. I nodded and thanked him.

"We should get out of here," Neptune said after a moment. "I can hear sirens."

"Agreed," I said. I went to walk and my legs wobbled and I nearly fell again. Between lack of sleep, having my energy drained, not having eaten yet and that morning's...exercise...I was a bit tired. But Mars, God love her, caught me and held me against her as we walked. I could feel her power down, as well as the others, as we moved toward the door. I looked up and saw my old friends standing there, shock written on their faces.

"I don't get it." It was Darren who spoke first. He looked at my arm, to my friends and then to me. "Are you...a robot?"

I chuckled. "Hardly. But it is a long story."

Rei helped me to the elevator while the others took the stairs. During the slow trip back to our room, I explained what all had happened to me the last few years; From the time I met my new family while in a coma to coming here for the con. My old friends simply stared at me as I finished telling them everything. By this time, I had take a seat on the bed, Darren beside me and Shaun and Kelly across from us, on the other bed.

"So... that's why you never tried to call," Darren asked, guilt written on his face.

"Mostly," I replied. "I mean, I was here for a year after waking up. But I was in a really weird place at the time. My dream seemed so real and the real world seemed fake to me at that point." I shrugged. "I couldn't adjust. I didn't want to, to be honest."

"So what happens now," Kelly asked.

"We're going home," I replied.

"Will you ever come back," Darren asked.

I shook my head. "No, I won't, I answered honestly, though I hated telling Darren that when I saw the look on his face.

"But what if more monsters come," Shaun asked. "What do we do?"

"I doubt they will," Ami said, coming in from her room. "The beast was after the Crystal. If we leave, there won't be any power source large enough to sustain any more monsters. It came here because it could sense the Queen had it."

I sighed and smiled. Finally, good news. Rei came to stand beside me, her left hand on my shoulder.

"We shou-" Rei began, but was quickly cut off by a shrill scream coming from Usagi. I quickly stood and the other senshi looked around.

"What!?" Haruka asked, her voice going up an octave.

Usagi had charged Rei and clutched her left hand. Her eyes had gone wide, a large smile on her face. She yelled again, hugged Rei and jumped up and down with her friend in her arms. "YOU'REENGAGEDOHMYGODI'MSOHAPPY!"

I laughed, bringing up my left hand to hide my eyes and shook my head. When I looked up, all I saw was a silver blur as Usagi rushed me and hugged me tightly. While she crushed my ribs, I saw Rei blush while the others asked to see the ring. When I was released, Haruka and Mamoru both shook my hand.

"Caden." I turned to Darren, who had spoken my name so softly, I barely heard it. "I don't want you to go."

I chuckled darkly. "Last night you told me you never wanted to see me again."

I saw Kelly glare at Darren before she stood and punched him in the shoulder. "You fucking prick! Why would you say that her!"

"Its okay, Kelly," I said. She looked at me, anger still in her features. "Really. He was upset. I completely understand."

"So glad you forgive him," Shaun said, glaring at his partner. "Cause I'm kicking his ass when we get home."

I heard Darren swallow and I chuckled. I turned back to my old friend and I hugged him tightly. Or, as tightly as I could with one arm.

"Darren, I love you," I said. "But, in all honesty, we're not as close as we were. Its true I didn't contact you in that year before I left. But you didn't try to find me either. Did you?"

Darren looked surprised and opened his mouth as if he was going to protest what I said. But he shook his head. I smiled and hugged him again.

"Its okay," I said, pulling away. I looked up at him and smiled. "You're still a good guy. And I'm in a better place now. You don't have to worry about me anymore. Because, believe it or not, I'm happy." I turned toward Rei who was by the door, waiting to leave. "Very happy."

I turned back to my old friends, my hand resting on Darren's arm. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Oh, girl," Shaun said, hugging me tightly. I chuckled and hugged him back, kissing his cheek. I turned to Kelly who wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I smiled and felt my ears burn. I saw Rei over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised in mock concern. I winked at her and she smiled.

I turned back to Darren. "Are we good," I asked.

Darren looked at me a moment before hugging me to him. I closed my eyes and felt him shudder. "I love you," he said, his voice thick. I pulled away and saw his eyes were red with unshed tears. "And yeah, we're good. We'll always be good. And I'm sorry for acting like an asshole."

I smiled, reached out with my left hand to take hold of his right, and squeezed it. "I'm pretty much used to it by now."


	8. Epilogue

**-One Month Later-**

The night was quiet, except for a few crickets chirping in the yard around me. The sky was clear and from my location on the roof of the shrine, I had an uninterrupted view of the starlit sky. My right arm was perched under my head, my left hand over my chest, holding my pipe. I had moments before filled the bowl with tobacco but the glittering light above me caught my attention and pulled me into a peace I couldn't even begin to describe. The perfect end to a perfect day, I found myself thinking. The day had been great, if not a little hectic at first. I guess weddings are always like that for the two people getting married.

Oh, yeah, didn't I mention? I married Rei today.

It was a small and simple affair. Rei didn't have many friends outside of the senshi, so that was all that was invited. Other than another Shinto priest over seeing the ceremony, I knew everyone there. Usagi had wanted to over see it herself, but Rei had her heart set on a traditional Shinto ceremony I honestly didn't much care one way or the other. I wasn't religious myself so if this was what Rei wanted, it was fine by me. Although I chuckled at how fast Rei wanted to get married. I guess one thousand years of waiting was enough.

The party afterward was an even simpler affair, if you can believe it. Rei and I had changed into normal clothes and she and I greeted our friends as the Hinos. The rest of the day was spent eating, drinking, and being merry. Usagi, though, got a bit more merry than the rest of us.

"Okay," I heard Rei huff, pulling me out of my thought. I looked over at her as she pulled herself up the ladder and through the hole in the roof beside me. She pulled her right hand out and held a bottle of champagne, shaking it at me. "Take this so I don't fall down."

I chuckled and rolled to my left, reaching my right hand for the bottle. I took it, sat it down and then offered my wife my hand, steadying her as she climbed the slope to the flat top of the roof, where I had spread a blanket for us. She sat beside me, legs crossed as I leaned back, my head resting against a raised edge. Rei had picked up my pipe and lit it with her senshi abilities She puffed on it as I opened the bottle and, aiming over the trees, popped the cork. The cork flew from the roof and hit a tree, sending several unhappy birds scattering into the dark. I glanced at Rei, who only glared at me.

"I hope you know you're looking for that in the morning," she said, smoke billowing out from her mouth as she spoke.

I chuckled and tipped my head back, bringing the bottle with me, taking a swig of the bubbly liquid before offering it to Rei. She continued to glare at me as we swapped bottle for pipe. She glared at me a second longer before doing as I had, and taking a swig from the bottle. I took a long, slow drag from the pipe before exhaling through my nose.

"So, where did you hide the bottle," I asked.

"Our bedroom," came Rei's reply. "It was the one place I knew Usagi wouldn't look, the lush."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I can't believe she drank so much."

Rei chuckled, taking another sip. "She was excited about the wedding."

"Was she upset you finally kicked her out," I asked.

Rei chuckled. "I don't know," she said moving to my right, bringing my arm around her shoulders. She offered me the bottle and we switched again, her taking a last puff from the pipe and I taking a drink from the bottle. Rei gently tapped the pipe empty of the ash and then kissed the back my hand as it rested across her shoulders. I smiled.

"I have to say, I can't believe you pushed for such a quick wedding," I said. "I figured you would wait until my arm was at least covered. I thought it creeped you out." I wiggled my mechanical fingers, the flat black metal nearly disappearing in the dark. When we had returned from the trip to the con, Ami-chan had fixed me up with a spare arm. Luckily, only the forearm needed to be replaced. I would also be getting a new skin graft in the next few weeks.

"What creeps me out is when I'm touching your arm and you move it so the gears pop," Rei said, taking the bottle back. "Its weird." She made a face to prove her point before taking another swig. I chuckled and brought my hand to the back of her head, scratching her scalp gently. Rei purred, turning toward me.

"How have your headaches been," I asked. "Haven't had one in a while, right?"

"No, I haven't," Rei answered, resting her head on my chest. She brought her right hand up and began to play with the buttons on my shirt. "I talked to Ami-chan about it, but I guess I forgot to mention it to you."

"Oh," I said, my left hand moving to trace patterns on the back of Rei's hand. "What did Ami-chan have to say?"

"She thinks my psychic ability was manifesting as a headache," Rei replied. "After the attack, I didn't have it as bad." I nodded and kissed the top of my wife's head. She looked up at me then, one eyebrow cocked up. "I have a question for you though. Shaun was dressed like Pluto. How in the ever loving hell did he not recognize us?"

I laughed at Rei's choice of words. She had been spending far too much time with me when I was annoyed. "He only ever seen the American dub, and not even much of that. He wasn't a true Moonie."

Rei appeared amused. "Moonie," she questioned. "What the hell is a Moonie?"

I laughed through my answer, "A rabid Sailor Moon fan." I half shrugged and smiled, feeling my ears burn.

"Was she ever your favorite," Rei asked.

"Honestly, no," I said. "Jupiter was always my favorite." I smirked and leaned my face close to Rei. "Although, my opinion has been changing lately."

"Oh, really?" Rei smiled and leaned over me, her head dipping down to claim my mouth with her own. I smiled as I felt Rei stretch herself beside me, her hand undoing on of the buttons on my shirt and sliding her very hot hand over my stomach. Growling, I brought my hand to the back of her head to pull her closer. My metallic hand ran along her back and I felt her shudder, before pulling away. I glanced up at her, her eyes distant.

"Fuck," she mumbled as she pulled away and stood.

I chuckled and nodded, looking up at my wife. "Youma?"

Rei sighed dramatically as I stood behind her. "Youma," she siad flatly. "And on my wedding night, too."

I chuckled and rested my right hand at the back of Rei's back. I leaned in to kiss the side of her head and as I did, I felt as though a hot fan had just been blown into my face. When I pulled back, it was Mars I was holding. I smiled at her, her eyes narrowed out toward the front of the yard before she turned back to me.

"This shouldn't take long," she said, grasping the front of my button shirt. "Will you still be awake?"

"I don't see why not," I answered. "Champagne really does nothing to me."

"I bet not," Mars chuckled. "Your alcohol resistance must have gone up since you and Haruka started having your weekly sake get together." She shook her head, then smirked up at me, pulling at my shirt. "Tell you what," she murmured against my throat. "If you find that cork before I get back, I'll give you a surprise when I get home."

I chuckled low in my throat, a wide smile on my face. Mars kissed along my jaw, patted me on my butt playfully and leapt from the roof. She landed with ease on the ground below, taking off down the temple's stairs. I sighed as I watched her go, a warm breeze ruffling my hair from the back.

This was now my life. The wife of a sailor senshi. And while I wouldn't be going out to help in battles anymore, I felt content in the knowledge my wife didn't need me for that. None of my friends did, really. And while that may have been a hard thing to grasp in the past, not being needed, I came to realize that I was still loved by them all. I finally had a family of my own and the loving extended family that went with it. I was home. And I was very happy for it.

I sighed and smiled, tucking my hair back behind my ears. Such heavy thoughts could wait until later. I had more pressing issues at hand.

Like finding that damn cork.

* * *

><p><strong>So...that's it!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to finish what should have been a short story but...life things and story things didn't seem to mesh well. I hope you enjoyed the story regardless of that.**

**A few small things before I go, dear readers! First, the title of the story was taken from a song by the band Album Leaf. I recommend you look it up. I don't think you'll be disappointed.**

**Second, I have a tumblr! Who doesn't, nowadays, right? I don't post my stories there, but I do post art work and Sailor Moon related thingies. I've become obsessed again because of the new show coming out this year. So if you'd like to get a hold of me, look me up. My name is JandanTigerheart. Silly name but, shh. My gmail is also on my bio if you prefer that.**

**So, like I said, that's the end of Caden's story. I have no more plans for sequels, but if anyone is curious about things in her life, lemme know and I can either fill you in or do a short story about it.**

**Again, thanks for taking the time to read my silly fiction. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
